


Change Of Pace

by sunnystarangel (EbayChargers)



Series: Sally Face Fics [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I posted this like after episode 2 came out and dajsdiafao it has nearly 500 notes on tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, djwoafmaofwoiaf, fuckign if this doesn't make me recognizable in the sally face fandom lmao idfk what does, this is the first sally face fic I wrote lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbayChargers/pseuds/sunnystarangel
Summary: Larry has freckles; he doesn't like them. Sal does.Sal doesn't know how to dance, so Larry teaches him.





	Change Of Pace

“Ugh, it's like I'm never going to beat this level,” Sal groaned, laying back on Larry’s bed, “it’s impossible.” 

“Have you tried seeing it from a new angle?” Larry asked, smiling down at his blue-haired friend. “Doing that has helped me with art. So I don't see why it can't help you with your game.”

Sal stared at his friend, examining every detail. Every adorable freckle adorning Larry’s face, they looked like stars. Like you could connect them and see constellations. He was almost glad Larry couldn't see the smile on his face, but at the same time he wanted him to see it. He wanted Larry to know how much he loved those freckles.

“Hey, earth to Sally Face, you there?” Larry asked, waving a hand in front of Sal’s face. It snapped Sal out of his thoughts, back into the real world.

“Sally Face to Freckle Face, yes I'm here, I was just.. thinking,” Sal answered, almost missing the flash of hurt in Larry’s eyes from the nickname ‘Freckle Face’.

“..oh, anyways, as I was saying, really you should try to look at the level from a new angle, try a different route. Lemme see it,” Larry said, holding out a hand. Sal handed him the game, sighing. He watched as Larry focused on the game. Within just a few minutes, at least two, Larry had beaten the level for him.

“How did you..” Sal whispered, being handed back the game.

“Like I said, new angle,” Larry said, smiling at Sal. He laid beside Sal, staring at the ceiling.

“Hey, Freckles,” Sal says to Larry, “think you can do the next level too?”

“Hell yeah,” Larry replies, taking the game again, “bet I can beat this whole game.”

“That’s a bet,” Sal chuckles, he would be lying if he didn't hear the hurt in his friend's voice when he pointed out his freckles.

“Ten dollars says I can beat this game,” Larry laughs, already speeding through the next level. Sal watched Larry play the game for hours, until they both realized what time it is.

“Dude, shouldn't you be getting back to your apartment now?” Larry asked, “It’s like ten thirty, I think.”

“Oh is it really?” Sal replied, looking for a clock. He found the one on Larry's nightstand, and it displayed 10:30 pm. “I should be getting home.”

“Yeah,” Larry almost whispered, he gave Sal a small smile. Sal gathered his things, saying goodbye to Larry before going back to his own apartment. Almost the second Sal was out of sight, Larry sighed. He glanced around his room until his eyes locked onto a familiar sight— his own face. The freckles that he hated, the nose that was just too big, that looked weird, and the mole under his right eye. 

That night, he went to sleep with his own thoughts, ones he didn't like. The ones that told him everything bad about his appearance. He wondered if Sal only played the part of his best friend out of pity. He almost believed it.

——

The next morning when Sal returned, he noticed something off with Larry almost immediately. He noticed how the taller boy seemed to over think his actions, how he bounced his leg nervously. Larry had headphones plugged into some crappy mp3, but it wasn't blasting a loud metal song. Instead, it sounded like something much calmer.

That was the weirdest part. Larry was almost always listening to metal, it seemed to be the only genre of music he really liked. Larry also seemed to switch through the songs rapidly, seemingly trying to find the perfect one. Sal was about to ask him what was going on, why he was acting differently, until Larry seemed to randomly blurt out a question.

“Hey, do you know how to dance?” Larry had asked, fidgeting with his fingers. “L-like, slow dance, I mean?”

“No, not really,” Sal said, swearing he had heard Larry stutter. “Why?”

“I-uh.. I could teach you i-if you wanted.” Larry answered. And he stuttered. And oh god, it was adorable. 

“Yeah, if you want to. I'm up for it.” Sal smiled. “Teach me.”

Larry smiled back, standing and holding out his hand. Sal took it, being pulled up. Larry ran over to a speaker he owned, plugging his mp3 into it before playing the song he was listening to. It was much calmer than the usual songs Larry listened to, much, much calmer.

As Larry showed Sal what to do, and as time passed, their movements seemed to mold into one. Everything got a lot more comfortable, even if Sal sometimes misstepped. Eventually, Sal was nearly as good as Larry. At least, that's the way he'd put it.

“This is surprisingly fun,” Sal whispered, just loud enough for Larry to hear.

“I know,” Larry whispered back. “That's why I wanted to show it to you.”

“Hey, Larry,” Sal whispered, “I.. you're my best friend, and I.. I think your freckles are beautiful. And your eyes, and just everything about you. I love you.”

Larry froze, and Sal looked up almost reluctantly. What Sal saw almost surprised him. Larry was looking at him with a look of disbelief, before he whispered just four words.

“I love you too.”

Sal smiled under the mask, even though he knew Larry couldn't see it. “C-can you close your eyes and lean down a bit?” Sal asked, feeling his face heat up beneath his mask. Larry did as asked, but he was still a bit surprised when he felt Sal’s scarred lips on his own. He kissed back.

After a moment, Sal pulled away, readjusting his mask so his face was hidden again. Larry opened his eyes, and couldn't stop a grin from slipping onto his face.

“I love you,” Sal said once more, “and.. I know you don't like me pointing out your freckles. I'm sorry for that, I was kinda a dick.”

“I love you too,” Larry replied, “and it's alright. I know you most likely didn't mean anything by it. I.. I'm just insecure about them.”

“They’re pretty. They're.. beautiful. They look like stars, there's no way to describe how beautiful they are with words.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
